A Decepticon Christmas Carol
by Victoria-BlackHeart
Summary: Summary inside. Mild language, mild violence, trying to keep it appropriate for the season :)
1. A Scrooge in the Cons

_Summary: Megatron hates Christmas. He hates everything that has to do with it, and he takes this hate out on the Decepticons. However, on Christmas Eve, he is visited by three Transformers whose goal is to change his mind about Christmas... A spin-off of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

__"OOOOONNNNNNNNN... the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me: a partridge in a pear tree! On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me: two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree! On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me: three French hens, two turtle doves and a..."

"STTTTAAARRRRSCCRRREEAAAMMMMM !"

The second-in-command of the Decepticons froze, the bell on his hat jingling. Megatron was not happy, not happy at all. Starscream turned around, and saw Megatron's looming figure in the doorway.

"Cut out that infernal singing! It's giving me a helm ache," Megatron grumbled, switching on the light, "What in the Pit?!"

He saw Starscream's Santa hat with the bell on the end, and the box labeled "Christmas Decorations" in the Seeker's talons. Starscream looked down at the box, then up at Megatron. The Decepticon Lord had his arms crossed, and was tapping his foot, "Just...what are you planning on doing with those?"

"Oh? These?" Starscream asked, holding up the box, "I was, uh, me and uh, Knock Out were uh, going to decorate the ship for...Christ...mas..." he trailed off as Megatron walked closer to him, towering over the silver Seeker.

"You were going to decorate the ship? _Without _me knowing?" Megatron asked, and Starscream nodded.

In the blink of an optic, Megatron smacked the box out of Starscream's talons, the balls smashing on the ground, each colourful piece scattering. The string of lights broke as well, Megatron stepping on the bulbs. He snatched Starscream's hat off his helm, and threw it on the ground. He stepped on the bell, crushing it and ripping the fabric. Starscream looked down at the hat.

"Ironhide gave me that for Secret Santa," he mumbled, and met Megatron's blazing red optics.

"There will be no Christmas celebrations while I'm around, understood?" he snapped, and Starscream nodded, "I hate Christmas," Megatron muttered, and continued his way down the hall.

* * *

"I love Christmas!" Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, exclaimed, "The twinkling lights, the yule tide cheer, the carols being sung by a choir! Oh and the smell of chestnuts and eggnog!" Sam glanced at Lennox, who was laughing.

"I never took Optimus for a Christmas kinda guy," Lennox said, as he pulled the lights out from their box labelled "Christmas Decorations" and there was no Megatron around to smash the Autobots' Christmas spirit.

"Yo boss. Why don't yo brudder like Christmas?"

Optimus winced, and turned around. The terrible twins, Skids and Mudflap, were standing in the doorway of the lounge with elf hats on, each holding a cube of energon flavoured eggnog. Optimus sighed, and finished hanging the wreath.

"That steams from the teen years," he said, sitting down on the couch. Skids and Mudflap sat on the ground in front of him, their optics wide, "Megatron used to love Christmas, just as I do, but...when he was the equivalent of a sixteen year old boy, he had a crush on one of the cutest femme bots in his class. Now, the teacher bot that year decided to have a gift exchange, and you could pick ANYONE in the class, and of course, Megatron picked her. He was up all night making a gift that he thought she would love."

"Now, the next day was the gift exchange. He came into class early, placed his gift on her spot, then sat and waited. The rest of the class came, placed the gifts on their chosen ones desk. Megatron did not get any gifts."

"Not even a card?" Skids asked.

"Not even an IOU?" Mudflap asked.

"Nothing, and she didn't like his gift. Not one bit. Well...I guess if someone gives you a gift that says "One day, we shall rule Cybertron together and crush the pathetic bots you call friends" you won't really like it. Anyways, everyone made fun of him, calling him names and throwing things at him. He came home, tore down all the decorations and burned them, while shouting that he hated Christmas, packed a bag and ran away. Of course, it's not really running away if he went to the fort, which is where he always goes when he's mad. But, that's why Megatron hates Christmas, and another reason why we organize the gift exchange and tell Soundwave, not the others."

"Wow," Skids and Mudflap said at the same time. There was a knock on the door.

"That must be the carollers!" Optimus jumped up, and skipped to the door, Sam and Lennox behind him. Skids and Mudflap looked at each other.

"Man, poor Megatron, being made fun of," Skids said, shaking his helm.

"And I can't believe he don't like Christmas," Mudflap added, also shaking his helm. Skids stared at the floor, then looked up.

"Hey...hey Mudflap, you 'member dat movie we watched last weekend? Da one 'bout Scrooge?" Mudflap nodded, "Well, Megatron's kinda a Scrooge, so...maybe we shud..."

"We shud get more eggnog?"

"No Mudflap. Get three bots, and we makes Megatron get his Christmas spirit back!" Mudflap looked at his twin.

"You feelin' alright?"

"Come on! We gotta find three bots to be da past, da present and da future!"

* * *

_I thought "Hey...Christmas is next week, why not make a Christmas story? Hope you guys enjoy this bit of humour! _


	2. Gift Exchange Gone Wrong

"Hey Chromia! Chromia! Wait up!"

The blue femme sighed, stopping in the hallway. She knew it was one of the set of twins, but she was hoping it wasn't Skids and Mudflap. She turned around, "Oh Pit not you two," she groaned. Skids and Mudflap stopped in front of her.

"We needs to ask you a favour."

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested," she said, and turned to walk away.

"Not even if...for...the spirit...of Christmas?" Skids asked, his optics wide. Chromia stopped once again, and turned around.

"Ok, what do you need me to do?"

* * *

Blackout peeked his helm around the corner, then quietly tiptoed down the hall, carrying a second box of decorations. He was hoping, seriously hoping, that Megatron was off throwing knives at a picture of Optimus to keep his mind occupied while the Decepticons set up for the annual gift exchange between the 'Bots and the 'Cons. He opened the door to the lounge, quickly entered the room then shut the door.

"Any sign of him?"

"WHAAAH!" Blackout jumped, spinning around, the box shaking in his arms. Barricade frowned, "Oh. Don't scare me like that!" Barricade simply shook his helm, and they began pulling decorations out of the box. There was tinsel and lights and bulbs and snowflakes and stockings and...well...you get the idea.

After tedious hours of decorating, the lounge was finally complete. Blackout and Barricade stood back, admiring their work, "Well, let's get some energon before the big gift exchange tonight. We gotta keep ol' Megs outta here though, or else he'll scrap us," Barricade said, and Blackout nodded. The two left the lounge, Blackout locking it behind him.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet exclaimed, placing his tools down, "I don't care if Megatron hates Christmas, he's not going to ruin it for me with his bah humbug attitude! This is the one day of the year where I don't need to worry about any bot injuring themselves, and I'm not about to give that up, especially for Megatron!"

"Awee come on Ratch, pleasssseeee?" Skids begged. Ratchet shook his helm vigoursly.

"But...RATCHET!" The twins wailed, and Optimus walked into the room.

"Ratchet, why are the twins wailing?" he asked, and Ratchet sighed.

"They want me to help with their little scheme to get Megatron into the Christmas spirit," he explained loudly over the wailing.

"They want to help...my brother?" Optimus asked, surprised. He walked over to the twins, and placed a hand on their shoulder, "I can't believe you two want to help my brother! This is truly a Christmas miracle!" Optimus sobbed.

"Awww, come 'ere boss man!"

The three Autobots hugged each other, squeezing them close. Ratchet smacked himself in the face with his hand, "I can't believe this is happening," he muttered. After a couple minutes of crying, Optimus pulled back.

"If you need any help with it, me and Ratchet will be happy to help," Ratchet's optics went wide.

"WHATTT?!" Optimus glared at him, "FINE. I'LL HELP."

* * *

It was time for the annual gift exchange,which happened on Christmas Eve, and everything was going as plan. Well, as well as it could. Megatron was in a particular foul mood, and he was stomping around, mumbling under his breath, throwing objects, and Ravage, out of the way.

Blackout peered around the corner, "Ok, the coast is clear," he whispered, and the Autobots quickly attempted to tiptoe to the lounge, each carrying a gift. Skids and Mudflap smiled at each other.

"Dis is gonna be da best Christmas eva!" Skids whispered excitedly, and Mudflap nodded.

Once everyone was in the lounge, Blackout shut the door and flicked on the lights, "Let the festivities begin!" he yelled, and Soundwave turned on the music, and everyone began talking with each other.

Megatron, on the other hand, was doing the patrol that Starscream was supposed to be doing, but he could not find that Seeker anywhere, "Starscream! Starscream! Get your aft out here now!" Silence, "STARSCREAM!"

Starscream was busy drinking some energon flavoured eggnog, and laughing it up with Arcee and Chromia. He heard the muffled "Starscream!" but ignored it. It was probably just his imagination.

"STTTTTTTAAAAARRRRRSSSCCCCRRR RREEEAAAAMMMMM!"

Everyone froze, "Quick Soundwave! Shut off the music!" Starscream hissed, and jumped over a couch to the door. He took off his Santa hat, and opened it, stepping out into the hallway.

"You called Lord Megatron?"

"WHERE IS EVERYONE?" he roared in Starscream's face.

"Doing...uh...night drills," Starscream said. Megatron narrowed his optics.

"I heard Christmas music," he said with disgust.

"There was no music."

"Yes there was."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" Starscream yelled, and Megatron's optics widened.

"Did...did you just yell at me? Why are you in the lounge? What is going on in there?" Megatron shoved Starscream aside, and kicked opened the door, "WHAT IN THE PIT? PRIME!"

Everyone froze. Megatron's optics stopped on a Christmas tree, "A tree? Stockings? PRESENTS?! WHAT IS GOING O..." His optics rested on the Autobots, "A GIFT EXCHANGE?!"

"Now, brother," Optimus began, walking over to him.

"Don't you 'Now brother' me!" Megatron exclaimed, jabbing a claw at Optimus' chest plating, "You..you..you...ARRRAGGGGHHHH!" Megatron's cannon came online and he began blasting everything in the room.

The room went into panic. Bots began screaming and diving behind couches. The cannon was going crazy, blasting everything and anything.

After the smoke had cleared, the Decepticons and Autobots saw that there was nothing left. Bumblebee bent down, and picked up a stocking, but Megatron snatched it from him and stomped on it. Bumblebee looked up at him, his optics wide and sad.

"There will be no Christmas here or there, there will be no Christmas anywhere! I will not have Christmas while I'm around, I will not have Christmas in this town! Autobots get out of my base or there will be a chase."

"Uh, Megatron you're rhym..."

"GET OUT!" Megatron yelled, and all the Autobots scattered. Megatron turned around and glared at the Decepticons, "Just for this...NO ONE is off for the holidays! You all work tomorrow and the day after and the day after! UNDERSTOOD?" All the Decepticons nodded, and sulked out of the room, "Not so fast Starscream," The Seeker froze, and turned around, "You will clean up this mess, and then clean up any other messes I make because I am not finished getting out my rage," Starscream nodded.

* * *

Skids, Mudflap, Ratchet, Optimus, Jolt and Chromia were huddled outside the Decepticon base, "Alright, here is da plan," Skids said, pulling out a map, "Megs room is here," he pointed to the map, "Optimus will go in, and do his part, then one by one, wes will send you guys in and you will dos your part, kk?" Everyone nodded, "Alright. Operation get Megs to like Christmas is a go!"


	3. The Ghost Bot of Christmas Past

Megatron opened the door to his room, and flicked on the light switch, "Who do they think they are?" he muttered, walking over to the shelf where he kept his darts, then jumped onto his bed. He began throwing the darts at the picture of Starscream, "Stupid Seeker," he muttered, and yawned, "Oh my," he dropped the darts, and leaned back on his bed, shuttering his optics.

When Megatron woke up, it was dark. He stretched, then rolled over, "Megatron...Megatron...Megatron..." Megatron looked over his shoulder, then turned away again, "Megatron...Megatron...Megatron..." Megatron sat up, and grabbed his stuffed octopus.

"Starscream this isn't funny," he said, looking around the dark room, "Come out wherever youWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Megatron screamed, curling up in a ball in the corner, "Dddddddddddddddddad?!"

"Megatron, why are you a grinch?" his father's ghostly voice wailed.

"You know why daddy!" Megatron yelled, squeezing the octopus. _Please let this be a dream, _he thought, _Please let this be a dream._

"If you do not learn to accept Christmas and the love of others, you will be AAAAALLLLLLOOOOONNNNNEEEEEEE E FFFOOOORRRREEEEEVVVEEERRRRRR R!" his father wailed, and flew around the room, then up into Megatron's facial plating.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Megatron screamed.

"FFFFFFFOOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEVV VVVEEEERRRRR!" His father pulled back, "Tonight you will be visited by three ghost bots: the past, the present and the future. Each will show you Christmas. You have been warned," the ghost said, pointing a finger at his son, then disappeared. Megatron looked around, then nervously chuckled.

"Ha! Ghost bots? What a bunch of crap!" Megatron said, turning towards the wall again, "Like they actually exist," he mumbled, cuddling with the octopus.

_Two hours later_

"Megatron..." a voice whispered, and Megatron stirred, "Megatron...wake up..." Megatron looked around, and saw nothing.

"Frag off Starscream," he mumbled, then turned towards the wall again, "WAAHHHHHAAA! WHAT THE FRAG?!"

Megatron jumped up, slamming into the corner. There, in the wall, was two pale blue optics. Slowly, they moved out of the wall, attached to a bot.

"Megatron, I am the ghost bot of Christmas past," he said, the voice was quiet and eerie. Megatron's jaw dropped.

"This is a dream this is a dream this is a dream," he muttered, "Wake up Megatron! Wake up!" he yelled, slamming his helm against the wall.

"Uh, are you ok?" the ghost bot asked, and Megatron turned to him.

"This isn't a dream," he mumbled. The ghost bot held out his hand.

"Come with me. And you can bring the octopus," he said. Megatron walked over to him, and reached out to grab his hand, but didn't, "I won't bite. I'm a ghost. We don't bite. And hurry, I don't have all night," Megatron grabbed it and they flew through the air.

* * *

_Some years earlier...When Megatron was a youngling..._

Megatron and the ghost bot stopped in front of a large hall, decorated with Christmas lights, "We're...we're on Cybertron," Megatron said, looking around. The ghost bot nodded.

"Does this all look familiar?" he asked, gesturing to the surroundings. Megatron turned around, taking everything in.

"Wait...this...is the annual Christmas party that was thrown every Christmas on Cybertron," Megatron said, his optics wide, "We went every year," he mumbled to himself, and they made their way to the door.

The door swung open, and they were greeted by loud Christmas music, bright lights and little sparklings and younglings running around while the older bots laughed and shared jokes. Megatron looked up at the giant Christmas tree, the tinsel and the bulbs reflecting the lights. Megatron's optics lit up, taking in the beautiful sight.

"Optimus, Megatron!" Megatron turned around, and saw his mother. Oh, how he missed his mother! He saw himself (oh he was adorable!) and Optimus (meh, still the same) run towards her.

"Yes mommy?" they both asked.

"Take your seats Santa is going to be here soon," Artemis said, ushering them to where she and their father were sitting. Little Megatron was bouncing up and down in his seat. He loved Christmas and he couldn't wait to see Santa!

"See how happy you are?" the ghost bot said, "You were a bundle of Christmas joy, and you always woke Optimus up early," He waved his hand and the scene changed to a dark room. Megatron looked around, and saw Optimus asleep, the red and blue blanket covering his metal body.

"Opt! Opt!" The door swung open, and they heard little pitter patter of feet, then a figure jumped on Optimus, "It's Christmas! Santa was here! There's presents!" Optimus rolled over, one optic open.

"Ugh, Megs what time is it?"

"It don't matter! Come on come on!" Megatron yelled, pulling on Optimus' and pulling him out of the bed. There was a flash of white light, and Megatron and the ghost bot were back in his room.

"See Megatron? You were a happy little bot," the ghost bot said, floating over to the window, "The next ghost will be along shortly," he said, and disappeared. Megatron looked down at his stuffed octopus, then walked over to his bed.

"That...was weird," he muttered, and crawled under the blankets again, drifting off into recharge.


	4. The Ghost Bot of Christmas Present

The clock in Megatron's room went off again, and Megatron jumped, "I don't want it that way!" he shouted, then looked around, "Oh," he grabbed the clock and yawned, "I didn't set the alar... ARRRGGGGGHHH!" he yelled, jumping back. A female ghost bot hovered by the window, her arms crossed.

"I set the alarm," she said, "I am the ghost of Christmas present, and I'm here to show you how your Grinch moods have affected the rest of the Decepticons and even your brother," she said, holding out her hand. Megatron groaned, and got out of bed, still holding the octopus. He took her hand, and they began travelling back to the beginning of December.

_December 1st_

"Starscream! Starscream!" Blackout yelled, "We can open our advent calendars!" Starscream threw the papers that he was holding away and ran to his room, cheering.

The two Decepticons plunked down on the floor, and opened the first day of the calendar. Megatron snorted, "Look at them being excited about energon treats," he said, "Pathetic."

"You love energon treats," the female ghost said, and Megatron glared at her, "Keep watching."

Barricade came in, his arms full of envelopes, "We got the first round of Christmas cards!" he exclaimed, and dropped the pile on the small table in the middle of the room, "Oh...someone... sent one to Megatron."

"Who's it from?" Starscream asked.

"Jolt," Barricade sighed, "That poor Autobot doesn't know that Megatron hates Christmas," Barricade opened the card, and began to read it.

"'To Megatron,

Merry Christmas! :3 Don't worry! You won't be forgotten this year!

Lots of love,

Jolt'"

Megatron looked down at them, silent. The ghost turned to him, "Jolt did know that you hated Christmas, but he sent you a card anyways, because he believes that it's not possible for anyone to hate Christmas," she said, turning back to them. Barricade walked over to the garbage can, and tossed the card in.

"Why is he throwing it out?" Megatron asked.

"You would have done it anyways," she said, waving a hand and brought them to a brightly lit room. The Autobots and Decepticons were all together, chatting and laughing, "This is the one month of the year when they don't fight," she said, looking at him, "And you would be forcing them to, even when they didn't want to," Megatron looked around, seeing how happy everyone was. He saw Optimus and Starscream share a joke, the twins and Soundwave talking about gift ideas for the gift exchange, and he saw Blackout hitting on Arcee.

"I...I don't know what to say," Megatron whispered, and he looked around and they were back in his room. He walked over to his bed, and sat down. The femme bot ghost floated over to the window.

"The last ghost will be here in an hour," she said, and disappeared. Megatron sat in his room, and he'd never felt more lonely.

* * *

_I am SO sorry I haven't been updating. I wanted to have this done before Christmas (didn't happen) but I will have it done in the next couple of days._


	5. Happy Endings

Megatron's alarm clock went off again, and Megatron turned his helm to the window. Sure enough, the last ghost was there, and this one gave him the chills (which didn't happen that often). It was a shadowy ghost with red eyes visible beneath a hood, and chains wrapped around his torso and legs, "So...you're the ghost of Christmas future?" he asked, and the ghost bot nodded, "Umm...so...let's get this over with," Megatron said, standing up and walking over to him. He placed his hand on the ghost's, and they were transported through the air.

* * *

_Many years into the future..._

The two stopped on a hillside, overlooking ruins of a city. Megatron let go of the arm, and began walking towards it when the ghost bot put out his hand, stopping him, "Umm...why?" Megatron asked, and he pointed to a sign. Megatron squinted, wiping the dirt off it, and read the words.

"NO ENTRANCE

TOXIC SUBSTANCE"

"Whoa," he muttered, and looked around, "So...why are we here if we ca..." Megatron stopped mid sentence when he spotted a helm, and slowly walked over to it. He bent down, and picked it up. Slowly, he turned it so the face was to him, and he gasped, dropping it.

It was his helm.

"No..." he whispered, and heard a noise. He turned around, and saw two approaching figures. He moved aside as they drove by, and stopped, transforming. One was Optimus, the other Ratchet. Optimus looked down at Megatron's helm, and sighed.

"I wish things could have been different brother," he whispered, shaking his helm. Ratchet placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We can't change the past Optimus," he said, "Megatron made the decision to try and get rid of Christmas, and in the end he destroyed an entire city and the surroundings. This...place won't be liveable for years and years," Optimus nodded, and the two transformed, and disappeared, driving off into the smoke.

* * *

_Present_

__Megatron walked over to his bed, and sat down. The ghost bot was gone from his room, leaving him alone in the darkness, "I would never...want...Christmas to be gone forever," he whispered, and heard a loud thunk outside his window. Frowning, he got up and walked over to it. Megatron opened the window, and saw Optimus trying to scale the wall.

"Hurry up bossman! We want to get th..."

"Uh...Optimus?" Everyone looked up and froze, "What in the Pit are you d..." He saw Optimus dressed up like their father, and Chromia, Ratchet and Jolt dressed up as ghosts. Skids and Mudflap had a stereo system and multiple fog machines, "Are you...were you..."

"We were going to try and scare you," Optimus explained, pulling himself through the window, "into changing your mind about Christmas."

"Well you did a Primus good job of it," he said, walking back over to his bed, "Th visions of the future with the city destroyed were very realistic," Optimus frowned.

"What? We just started getting ready for it now," Optimus said, as everyone else pulled themselves through the window.

"What?"

"Yeah," Mudflap said, "We had a bit of probs with da machines, and da costumes, and..."

"Pretty much everything," Ratchet mumbled, arms crossed.

"So we fell behind," Optimus said.

"So...if three ghosts bots were already here...and you guys JUST starte..." Megatron trailed off and his optics went wide, "It was real," he looked around the room, "It was all real."

"What was?" the group of Autobots asked. Megatron walked over to his closet, and pulled out a Santa hat, and put it on his helm.

"Come on! We got presents to put under the tree and decorate the lounge! Plus we need to start cooking the Christmas dinner!" Megatron exclaimed cheerfully, "Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone!"

_"And so, Megatron found his Christmas spirit, and when all the Decepticons woke up, they were delighted to see the lounge decorated and presents underneath the tree. They were even more surprised to see that Megatron was playing the role of Santa, and handed out all the presents._

_Once all the gifts had been opened, the Autobots came over, and everyone shared a wonderful Christmas dinner, and there was much laughter and joy amongst the Transformers._

_But, you may ask, what of the three ghost bots? Did Megatron just dream everything or did it really happen? Well...that is for YOU to decide and for only me to know._

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good night!"_


End file.
